Empire Immortals
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Empire Immortals are some of the finest foot soldiers in Pendor, being more heavily armored and well-trained Legionnaires; some of their training, notably with two-handed weapons, bears similarity to Gladiators as well. If a formation of Immortals can reach the enemy, nothing will withstand them. Marius Imperator was responsible for the creation of the Immortal legions. As such, they are on good terms with the Order of the Radiant Cross, but not as much with the Order of the Shadow Legion. Without a doubt, they are one of the most powerful infantry soldiers one can encounter in Pendor, they are masters in the use of swords and throwing spears. Their offensive weapons include the Empire Broadsword and Zweihander. While all wear their signature armor, some may also carry the powerful Empire Immortal Shield. While not all of them pack the signature Empire Broadhead spears, those who do often kill the horses of incoming cavalry with ease. Donning the Empire Immortal Armor for maximum protection, they are swift and deadly, their speed comparable to the D'Shar infantry, and with enough upgrades, may even attack faster than the D'Shar Ghazi Dervishes. A rank of Empire Immortals will often decimate anything that stands in their way. As their name Immortal suggests, they are extremely difficult to take down. The empire mortals are a similar version of the Immortal, but weaker, with the main difference that they have a guaranteed shield as they'll never have the Zweihander, the Immortals two-handed sword, but an Empire Broadsword. Game info Joining the Empire Immortals requires 10 honor, 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Janos, and there's a 10% chance another may exist in Ethos. They are Empire's Factional Order, meaning to create a chapter of the Immortals, the player needs to belong to the Empire culture or create the chapter in Janos, as well as 25,000 denars, 10 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Snake Cult and Jatu (Order's rivals). Empire Immortals are trained from Empire Knights and Empire Mortals are trained from Empire Legionnaires. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allies of Order of the Radiant Cross, Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Shadow Wolves and of The Empire, whilst they're in odds with the other 4 Factional Orders, the Order of the Griffon, the Order of the Shadow Legion and Order of the Scorpion Assassins, as well as the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Creating their order price raised from 20,000 to 25,000 denars * They have now a travelling knight, thus a tavern conversation Knight * Level lowered from 55 to 50 * Their prestige cost is now x1.1 times higher * Mail Mittens changed to Black Hourglass Gauntlets * Their helmet was changed from Gold-color to a Silver one Immortals3.jpg | Immortals in 3.8.4 Immortals5.jpg | Immortals in 3.9 Sergeant * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Upgrades from Empire Legionnaire instead of Empire Heavy Infantry * Imperial Elite Armor renamed to Imperial Scale Armor * Scale Gauntlets changed to Black Steel Mittens * Dark Shynbaulds and Decurion Boots changed to Heavy Iron Greaves * Legion Helm changed to Empire Guardian Helm * Shield renamed from Heater Shield - Mortal Shield to Heater Mortar Shield Immortals2.jpg | Mortals in 3.8.4 Immortals1.jpg | Mortals in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Player: I would like to know the origins of your legendary order. Immortal: You're the first one to have gall to approach me and ask, so I'll indulge. The Immortals started off as more of a Imperial service in direct contact of the current Overlord or now Imperator Marius I. This is according to our founding charter created by Marius. The order itself is very young and we don't have much history. But I can tell you we are the toughest bastards the Empire has to offer. Player: Interesting! I didn't know the order was so young. What kind of services did Marius ask of? Immortal: Anything and everything that involves the Snake Cult. They have masterfully infiltrated the nobility and heart of our Empire and many of the "pure" Empire Lords requested Marius for reform and action. The Immortalem Iuris charter stated that select men are to unanimously and without question, pursue and hunt down secret sects and cult meetings. It turned bloody every time. Player: What was the immediate response to the reform? Immortal: Like I stated, bloody. While we lost a lot of great men out there, we were mainly successful in rooting out most of the corrupt individuals leading the cults agenda. Cutting the snake heads as you will. Many we're driven out of fiefs and towns, many driven to the south. There are even rumors that they infiltrated nobility in Cez and the nobles there. We found no evidence. Maybe they we're just good at hiding it finally... Now we hunt roaming bands and protect our Lords as law and stature apply in our founding charter. Rest is history to be written. Player: Thank you. That was interesting indeed. Trivia * Empire Mortals are usually the sons of an existing Immortal, and the strongest of all will take his father's place in the Immortals' legion should his father ever fall in battle or retire; the rest will remain as Mortals. * Radiant Cross Knights are proud of their foundation by Marius Imperator, as they're strong allies. * They are Empire's factional order, meaning any vassal recruiting Empire troops will recruit a few of these later on. * Justus Dux has Empire Mortals as his Household troop. Category:Janos Category:Empire Category:Ethos Category:Factional Order Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Empire Immortals